


Hold Me Like You'd Hold a Teddy Bear

by multifandomhimedere



Series: im sad so lets write about cute/happy things [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhimedere/pseuds/multifandomhimedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji just really needs to be told everything is alright & be held while being told that. thats where Kaworu comes in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Like You'd Hold a Teddy Bear

According to Kaworu's bed side clock it was 1:30 in the morning. Shinji hit the rewind button on his walkman trying to ignore the memories of the day’s events. It's not like he wasn't used to it a cold shoulder from his father, same vacant stare, being brushed off like he was nothing but a bug on a windshield. It just felt worse today than normal, maybe it was because of the way his father looked especially happy with Rei's performance, maybe it was the sight of his father smiling after speaking with Rei, maybe it was the reminder that his father could care less. Yes that had to be it, the reminder that his father truly never cared. It was stupid of him to even hope that his father would look his way with a smile on his face, Asuka was right. He's just an idiot who took orders for daddy's non existent approval. 

Shinji didn't bother wiping away the few tears that escaped as he hit rewind on the walkman again.

/-\\-/-\

Kaworu opened his eyes slowly taking a second to remember why he was on his floor. It took two more seconds to realize that the quiet hiccups were not just his imagination. Kaworu sat up vaguely registering the clock that proclaimed in red numbers it was 1:45 in the morning.

"Shinji-kun?" Kaworu asked leaning closer to the bed. Noticing the muffled melody of Quatre Mains, Kaworu slowly took Shinji's earbud out as to not startle him. "Shinji-kun is everything alright?" Kaworu asked concern clear in his voice.

"O-oh it's nothing. Sorry for waking you Kaworu-kun." Shinji laughed quickly wiping away his tears hoping Kaworu wouldn't notice, he did.

"Want me to lay with you?"

"Yes." His response sounded more like a pathetic sob than anything else breaking Kaworu's heart. Sliding under the blanket Kaworu pretended not to notice the tear stained part between them. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I needed to wash it anyway." That same reassuring smile spread across Kaworu's face, making Shinji a little more comfortable through it didn't stop from a few tears returning to his eyes. Pale cold fingers wiped away the few tears as the slide down Shinji's warm face.

"Why do you waste your time on me?" Shinji rasped more tears coming to his eyes, trying not to cry he closed his eyes. A few tears did slip out in the end which Kaworu chased away with his fingers.

"I'm not wasting my time on you, I'm spending my time with you because you're the type of lilin who deserves everything."

"No I'm not!" Shinji hiccupped opening his eyes and letting the rest of his tears flow. 

Seeing Shinji in such a state killed Kaworu a little inside. "Yes you are my heart beats for you Shinji. Just listen to it."

The tears dying down to a steady trickle Shinji scooched closer. Leaning against Kaworu's chest and hearing his heart was reassuring in its own why. Kaworu's fingers in his hair reminded him that he indeed was alive. "Out of all the people you chose me. Why?"

"Love isn't something you choose Shinji. Even if it was it would still be you because you deserve everything."

Tears finally drying Shinji snuggled as close as he could into Kaworu's chest. The only sounds he could hear was his quiet sniffling and Kaworu's heartbeat making a lullaby that calmed his nerves and made him fall asleep in seconds.

Smiling down at Shinji's sleeping face put Kaworu at ease knowing for now Shinji was ok. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep at 1:57 in the morning according to his clock, with Shinji's walkman on track one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> can i please get a hug & a cup of hot coco? but hey i got better at details i think


End file.
